Interlexico connatural
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- connatural connaturalitate connecter connecter al rete de television per cablo connecter al television per cablos connecter al terra connecter le alarma connecter le luce connecter le lumine connecter le radio connecter le salarios al index de precios connecter le salarios al indice de precios connecter le television connecter un casa al rete de gas connecter un telephono connectite al monitor [esser connectite [iste factos es strictemente connective connective [neuron connective [texito connectivo connector connexe connexe [un problema connexion connexion a cascadas connexion aeree connexion al rete electric connexion bifurcate connexion causal connexion concatenate connexion de altoparlator connexion de pick-up connexion de radio per undas hertzian connexion de relais connexion del salarios al index de precios connexion del salarios al indice de precios connexion ferroviari connexion in serie connexion inter le factos connexion inter le ripas connexion parallel connexion per ferry-boat connexion per satellite connexion provisional connexion provisori connexion telephonic connexion [puncto de connexion [rete de connexion [rumper le connexion [schema de connexional connexiones [cassa de connexitate connexitate inter ambe artistas [le connexive connivente conniventia conniventia con le inimico [esser de conniventia del autoritates [ille ha agite con le conniventia [reguardo de conniver connotar connotation connotationes bastante forte [iste parola ha connotative connubial connubialitate connubio cono cono de abiete cono de dejectiones cono de luce cono de lumine cono de lupulo cono de picea cono de pino cono de revolution cono de tempesta cono de umbra cono luminose cono scalen cono truncate cono vulcanic cono [embracage a cono [in forma de conoide conoide [superfacie conoide [superficie conolidation anisotrope conopeo conophtero conos [accopulamento a conos [embracage a conquesta conquesta de un mercato conquesta de un pais conquesta del poter conquesta normande conquesta normanne conquesta [campania de conquesta [guerra de conquesta [plano de conquirente conquirer conquirer le hegemonia del mundo conquirer le hegemonia mundial conquirer le publico per assalto conquirer pro se le publico conquirer un mercato conquirer un pais conquisitor conquisitor del mundo Conquisitor [Guilhelmo le Conquisitor [Guilielmo le consanguinee consanguinee [degeneration consanguinee [degenerescentia consanguinee [fratre consanguinee [generation consanguinee [maritage consanguinee [matrimonio consanguinee [population consanguinee [selection consanguinee [soror consanguineo consanguinitate consanguinitate [grado de conscie conscie de conscie de haber peccate conscie de se mesme conscie de [esser plenmente conscie del proprie valor consciente consciente de culpa consciente de [esser perfectemente consciente de [esser plenmente consciente del necessitate de un cosa [esser consciente del problemas del ambiente consciente del problemas del ambiente ecologic conscientia conscientia artistic conscientia cargate conscientia de classe conscientia de culpa conscientia de culpabilitate conscientia de moralitate conscientia de se mesme conscientia de su mission [prender conscientia de su proprie valor conscientia de su vocation [prender conscientia de un cosa [prender conscientia del deber conscientia del proprie valor conscientia del realitate conscientia delicate conscientia elastic [haber le conscientia elastic [ille ha un conscientia in pace [haber le conscientia large conscientia linguistic conscientia maculate conscientia moral conscientia stricte conscientia tranquille [haber le conscientia tribal conscientia [addormir su conscientia [appaciar su conscientia [appello del conscientia [cargar le conscientia [caso de conscientia [con plen conscientia [contento del conscientia [contra le proprie conscientia [crise de conscientia [discargar le conscientia [discargar su conscientia [drama de conscientia [esser large de conscientia [examine de conscientia [facer tacer le conscientia [facer tacer le voce del conscientia [insurrection del conscientia [io agera secundo mi conscientia [liberar su conscientia [libertate de conscientia [limine de conscientia [limitation del conscientia [nivello de conscientia [non esser in pace con su conscientia [non haber conscientia [objection de conscientia [objector de conscientia [perder conscientia [pesar super le conscientia [prisa de conscientia [quietar su conscientia [remorso de conscientia [scrupulo de conscientia [sequer le dictamine de su conscientia [sequer lo que le dicta su conscientia [sequer su conscientia [sin conscientia [stato del conscientia [structura del conscientia [tormentate per remorso de conscientia [tortura del conscientia [tranquillisar su conscientia [transiger con su conscientia [violentar su conscientia [voce del conscientiose conscientiose [labor conscientiose [recerca conscientiose [travalio conscientiosemente [tractar un cosa conscientiositate conscriber conscription conscription general conscription [systema de conscripto consecrar consecrar se al scientia consecrar se al studio consecrar un altar consecrar un ecclesia consecrar un prestre consecrate consecrate a Deo consecrate [expression consecrate [pan consecrate [prestre consecrate [termino consecrate [terra consecrate [terra non consecration consecration de un templo consecration del hostia consecration episcopal consecrator consecratori consecution consecutive consecutive a un cosa consecutive al scarlatina [desquamation del pelle consecutive [conjunction consecutive [conjunctiones consecutive [le interpretation consecutive [sententia consecutive [septe dies consecutive [septe jornos consecutivemente duo accidentes [il habeva consecutivemente [numerar consenso consenso de [con le consenso de [con mutue consenso majoritari del parlamento [obtener le consenso reciproc [con consensual consensual [accordo consensual [contracto consentimento consentimento de [con mutue consentimento de [sin consentimento expresse consentimento general consentimento mutual [con consentimento mutual [contracto per consentimento tacite consentimento unanime consentimento [accordar su consentimento [dar su consentimento [refusar su consentimento [signos de consentir consentir un presto a un persona consentiva promptemente [illa consequente consequente in su actiones [esser consequente [le dispositiones consequente [per consequente [rationamento consequentia consequentia de [in consequentia ineluctabile consequentia inevitabile consequentia involuntari consequentia juridic consequentia [esser de consequentia [haber como consequentia [in consequentia [io agera in consequential consequentias benefic consequentias catastrophic consequentias de grande portata consequentias de grande portata [isto pote haber consequentias de un cosa [suffrer le consequentias de [traher le consequentias incalculabile consequentias perniciose consequentias se face tangibile [le consequentias [considerar le consequentias [grave consequentias [hesitar ante le consequentias [non poter previder le consequentias [render un persona responsabile del consequentias [retroceder ante le consequer consequibile conserva conserva le alimentos [le frigido conserva lor actualitate [ideas que conserva [bira de conserva [fructos in conserva [il ha habite un grande demanda de verduras in conserva [in conserva [iste fructos non se conserva [mitter in conserva [musica in conserva [ovo de conserva [poner in conserva [sardinas in conservabile conservabilitate conservar conservar fructos conservar in glacie conservar in honor conservar le decorum conservar le incognito conservar le initiativa conservar le innocentia conservar le integritate del territorio conservar le memoria de conservar le patientia conservar le sperantia conservar le titulo conservar su calma conservar su integritate conservar su posto conservar su serietate conservar su serio conservar su virginitate [illa sapeva conservar un cosa in formol conservar un costume conservar un monumento conservas conservas de fructos conservas de pisces conservas de salmon conservas in latta conservas [aperir le conservas [fabrica de conservas [fabricante de conservas [industria de conservas [latta de conservas [potto a conservas [potto pro conservas [vasculo a conservas [vasculo pro conservate [persona ben conservation conservation ambiental conservation de energia conservation de ressources conservation de un monumento conservation de un movimento conservation del ambiente conservation del ambiente ecologic conservation del dica conservation del fructos [le conservation del natura conservation del specie conservation del vita conservation [data de conservation [instincto de conservation [lacte de longe conservation [medios de conservatismo conservatismo [bastion de conservative conservator conservator de manuscriptos conservatori conservatori [partito conservatorio conservatorio [effecto conservero considera como un experto [on le considera culpabile [io le considerabile considerabile inter le duo versiones [il existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones [il ha un discrepantia considerabile [augmento considerabile [homine considerabile [in mesura considerabile [occasionar costos considerabile [perditas considerabile [summa considerabile [valor considerabilemente [le duo versiones discrepa considerabilitate considerante que considerar considerar como considerar le avantages e inconvenientes de un cosa considerar le consequentias considerar le pro e le contra considerar le pro e le contra de un cosa considerar malintentionate le action de un persona considerar necessari considerar seriemente un cosa considerar un cosa como un honor considerar un cosa con un certe scepticismo considerar un cosa [non considerar [puncto a considerate considerate ab iste optica considerate ab iste perspectiva considerate como norma [esser considerate in su totalitate [iste problema debe esser considerate le circumstantias considerate [meritar esser considerate [superficialmente considerate [toto considerate [toto ben consideration consideration de derecto consideration de [in consideration factual consideration le interesses de ambe partes [ille debeva prender in consideration pro [per consideration sentimental consideration [digne de consideration [esser in grande consideration [esser sin consideration [meritar consideration [non prender un cosa in consideration [prender in considerationes del persona [sin considerationes personal [sin considerationes politic considerationes tactic considerationes [post minutiose considerationes [tractar un persona con grande consigna consigna automatic consignar consignar un summa consignatario consignation consignation [commercio de consignation [dar in consignation [invio de consignation [stock de consignator consiliabile consiliabile exir a iste hora [il non es consiliar consiliar [velocitate consiliate consiliate consiliar [velocitate consiliate [precio consiliate [velocitate consiliator consiliero consiliero agricole consiliero agricultural consiliero communal consiliero de interprisa(s) consiliero de investimento consiliero de legation consiliero de orientation professional consiliero de publicitate consiliero de stato consiliero de studios consiliero federal consiliero fiscal consiliero humanistic consiliero juridic consiliero linguistic consiliero municipal consiliero scholar consiliero social consiliero statal consilieros [reunion del consilio consilio aulic consilio cantonal consilio communal consilio communal [candidar se al electiones del consilio communal [election del consilio communal [reunion del consilio con supporto del majoritate consilio consultative consilio consultative de quartiero consilio de administration consilio de amico consilio de campus consilio de defensa consilio de disciplina Consilio de Europa consilio de facultate consilio de genitores consilio de guerra consilio de inspection consilio de investimento consilio de labor consilio de militia Consilio de Protection de Minores consilio de regentia Consilio de Securitate Consilio de Stato consilio de stato consilio de travalio consilio de tutela consilio de un persona [prender consilio de vigilantia consilio de [per consilio del artes consilio del corona consilio del corte consilio del fabrica consilio del interprisa consilio del ministros consilio del ministros [decision del consilio del ministros [presidente del consilio del partito consilio del personal consilio del radiodiffusion consilio del radiodiffusion e del television Consilio del Tumultos consilio del universitate consilio directive [cooptar nove membros in le consilio directive [haber un sede in le Consilio Ecumenic del Ecclesias consilio electoral Consilio Europee pro le Recerca Nuclear [CERN: Consilio Executive del Provincia consilio executive del Union Mundial pro Interlingua consilio federal consilio fiscal consilio hebdomadari del ministros consilio judiciose consilio mundial Consilio Mundial del Ecclesias consilio municipal consilio municipal [candidato pro le consilio municipal [candidatura pro le consilio municipal [composition del consilio municipal [election del consilio municipal [ordinantia del consilio municipal [reunion del consilio pastoral consilio presidential consilio regional consilio salutar consilio statal consilio [acceptar un consilio [assemblea del consilio [camera de consilio [demandar consilio [le tempore porta consilio [peter consilio [rejectar un consilio [rejectar un bon consilio [sala de consilio [sequer un consilio [supreme consilios perverse consilios [adjutar un persona con appoio e consilios [adjutar un persona per su consistente consistente [argumento consistente [systema consistente [theoria consistentia consistentia [prender consister consister de consister in consistorial consistorial [assemblea consistorio consistorio [sala de consociar consociation consocio consola consola de visualisation consola visual consolabile consolante consolante [parolas consolante [pensamento consolante [pensata consolar consolate consolation consolation magre consolation [magre consolation [parola de consolation [premio de consolator consolatori consolatori [angelo consolatori [parolas consolatori [poesia consolida consolidar consolidar le positiones consolidate [debita consolidation consolidation [coefficiente de consolidation [processo de consolidative consommé consonantal consonante consonante affricate consonante alveolar consonante bilabial consonante coronal consonante del radical consonante dental consonante dentilingual consonante dentolingual consonante dulce consonante explosive consonante final consonante fricative consonante guttural consonante implosive consonante in interlingua [accentuar le vocal ante le ultime consonante inspiratori consonante interdental consonante intervocalic consonante labial consonante labio-nasal consonante labiodental consonante labionasal consonante labiopalatal consonante labiovelar consonante laryngal consonante lateral consonante lingual consonante liquide consonante medial consonante mediopalatal consonante nasal consonante occlusive consonante occlusive sonor consonante palatal consonante pharyngal consonante precedente [le vocales prepalatal tende a palatalisar le consonante prepalatal consonante retroflexe consonante seminasal consonante sibilante consonante sonante consonante sonor consonante spirante consonante surde consonante tenue consonante thematic consonante velar consonante [palatalisation de un consonantes geminate consonantes palatalisate consonantia consonantia de diverse voces consonantic consonantic [mutation consonantic [systema consonantisation consonantismo consonar consorte consorte [le prince hereditari e consorte [le principe hereditari e consorte [prince consorte [principe consortial consortial [activitate consortio bancari consortium consortium bancari consortium [participar in un conspicue conspicue [un summa conspicuitate conspirar conspirar contra un persona conspiration conspiration del silentio conspiration [fomentar un conspiration [ille esseva le anima del conspiration [machinar un conspiration [ordir un conspiration [ramification de un conspiration [tramar un conspirator conspuer conspuer un orator constantan constante constante acustic de propagation constante additive constante de adresse constante de Boltzmann constante de dissociation constante de gas constante de gravitation constante de integration constante de movimento constante de Planck constante de un contator constante dielectric constante dimensional constante es difficile [le obtention de un temperatura constante [de color constante [quantitate constante [sollicitude constante [valor constantemente [respirar Constantia constantia constantia de un amicitate Constantia [Laco de constantinian Constantino Constantinopole constantinopolita constantinopolitan constar constat constatabile constatar constatar un error constatation constellar constellate constellation constellation del Ursa Major consternar consternation consternation [causar consternation [le opinion public ha reagite con constipa [le ris constipar constipate constipation constitue un classe a parte [illes constitue un toto [partes que constituente constituente [assemblea constituente [elementos constituente [partes constituente [poter constituente [reunion constituer constituer le essentia de constituer le essential constituer le thema del discussion constituer un association constituer un commission constituer un exception al regula constituer un factor perturbator constituer un governamento constituer un menacia constituer un menacia pro un cosa constituer un societate constituer un societate commercial constituer un stock constituer un unitate constitution constitution de ferro [un constitution de trusts constitution de un capital constitution de un club sportive constitution de un commission constitution de un materia constitution debile [homine de constitution delicate constitution delicate [esser de constitution democratic constitution forte [homine de constitution fragile constitution monarchic constitution pontifical constitution republican constitution san [homine de constitution [articulo del constitution [contrari al constitution [emendamento del constitution [facer respectar le constitution [haber un bon constitution [innovation del constitution [maladia de constitution [modification del constitution [ordinantia del constitution [reforma del constitution [remanear le constitution [revision del constitutional constitutional [character constitutional [derecto constitutional [lege constitutional [monarchia constitutional [procedimento constitutional [procedura constitutional [reforma constitutional [regalitate constitutional [revision constitutionalisar constitutionalismo constitutionalista constitutionalitate constitutionalitate de un decreto constitutive constitutive [assemblea constitutive [elemento constitutive [enzyma constitutive [judicamento constitutive [parte constitutive [quorum constitutor constriction constriction del vasculos sanguinee constriction vascular sanguinee constrictive constrictive [musculo constrictor constrictor [boa constrictor [musculo constringe a parlar [non me constringe al reposo [le maladia le constringente constringer constringer su passiones constringer un persona a facer un cosa constringite [surriso construction construction antiseismic construction arcate construction asyndetic construction con briccas construction de aviones construction de bungalows construction de camminos construction de castellos construction de cavia construction de dativo construction de de turres construction de dicas construction de ecclesias construction de esclusas construction de estufas construction de fabricas construction de machinas construction de maquettes construction de naves construction de naves [societate de construction de organos construction de pensatas construction de pontes construction de rails construction de scholas construction de stands construction de un bloco de casas [contractar le construction de un canal construction de un casa construction de un casa [surveliar le construction de un phrase construction de un porto construction de un roman construction de un romance construction de un systema construction de un templo construction de un turre construction de villa(s) construction de wagones construction de [licentia pro le construction del pensamento construction del phrase construction del phrase [le regulas que rege le construction elliptic construction equilibrate construction genitive construction geometric construction in aciero construction in beton construction in briccas construction in elementos prefabricate construction in ferro construction in ligno construction in metallo construction in petra construction in serie construction instabile construction intransitive construction inversive construction legier [de construction monolithic construction naval construction naval [societate de construction participial construction periphrastic construction portante construction prefabricate construction pyramidal construction recente [edificios de construction saliente construction sandwich construction serial construction soldate construction solide construction subventionate construction suspendite construction [anno de construction [area de construction [cantier de construction [casas de recente construction [casas nove construction [contractation de un construction [contracto de construction [costos de construction [de recente construction [defecto de construction [edificio in construction [equilibrio de un construction [falta de construction [iste terreno es inadequate pro le construction [juncto de construction [licentia de construction [ligno de construction [material de construction [materiales de construction [mortero de construction [ordinantia de construction [palissada de construction [permisso de construction [petra de construction [plano de construction [poner un nave in construction [ponte de solide construction [precio de construction [projecto de construction [rigiditate de un construction [simplificar un plano de construction [terreno de construction [vitio de constructiones hydraulic constructiones lacustre constructiones naval [sito de construction(es) [cantier de constructiones [interprenditor de constructiones [interprisa de constructiones [ordinantia de construction(es) [regulamento de constructiones [regulamento de constructiones [terreno pro constructive constructive [critica constructive [idea constructive [interferentia constructive [spirito constructivismo constructivista constructor constructor de aeroplanos constructor de autos constructor de aviones constructor de camminos constructor de castellos constructor de estufas constructor de instrumentos constructor de machinas constructor de maquettes constructor de molinos constructor de naves constructor de organos constructor de pianos constructor de pontes constructor de pumpas constructor de un templo constructor de violinos constructor in aciero constructor naval construer construer canales construer con gres construer in forma de terrassas construer in ligno construer pontes construer super le sablo construer un cellario construer un dica construer un ferrovia construer un phrase construer un ponte construer un triangulo construer un via ferree construer [arte de construer [cooperativa de construer [interdiction de construer [mania de construer [permisso de consubstantial consubstantial con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte [In le Trinitate, le Patre es consubstantialitate consubstantiation consubstantiation [doctrina del consuete consuetude consuetude [institutionalisar un consuetude [institutionalisation de un consuetudinari consuetudinari [bibitor consuetudinari [derecto consular consular [agente consular [corpore consular [dignitate consular [functionario consulato consulato [edificio del consule consule de carriera consule general consule honorari consule honorific consulta consulta medic consulta [hora de consulta [medico con consulta [organo de consultabile consultabile al Bibliotheca National [le manuscripto es consultante consultante [medico consultar consultar le calendario consultar le dictionario consultar le horologio consultar le manual consultar le opinion consultar le oraculo consultar su horologio consultar su horoscopo consultar un dictionario consultar un experto consultar un file consultar un medico consultar un ophthalmologista consultar un ophthalmologo consultar un specialista in rheumatologia consultation consultation del opinion consultation popular consultation [cabinetto de consultation [hora de consultation [libro de consultation [obra de consultation(es) interdiocesan consultative consultative de quartiero [consilio consultative [agentia consultative [assemblea consultative [comité consultative [commission consultative [consilio consultative [derecto consultative [organismo consultative [voto consultatori consultor consultorio consume multe benzina [iste auto(mobile) consume multe gasolina [iste auto(mobile) consume [le pena le consumer consumer drogas consumer multe tempore consumer per le foco consumer se de consumerismo consumibile consumibiles [benes consumite per le flammas [esser consumite [vapor consumition consumitor consumitor de gas consumitor private consumitor [comportamento de consumitor [conducta de consumitor [directemente del productor al consumitor [mantenentia del poter de compra del consumitores [association de consumitores [boycott per le consumitores [circulo de consumitores [cooperativa de consumitores [feria de consumitores [feria pro consumitores [liga de consumitores [mercato de consumitores [mercato pro consumitores [union de consummar consummate consummate [diplomate consummate [technico consummation consummation del seculos [usque al consummator consumo consumo basse de gasolina [auto(mobile) de consumo de alcohol consumo de aqua consumo de aqua potabile consumo de aspirina [le consumo de benzina consumo de benzina [auto(mobile) de basse consumo de bira consumo de caffe consumo de carbon consumo de carburante consumo de carne consumo de combustibile consumo de combustible consumo de currente consumo de electricitate consumo de energia consumo de gas consumo de gasolina consumo de massa consumo de narcoticos consumo de oleo consumo de opium consumo de oxygeno consumo de pan consumo de papiro consumo de sal consumo de sucro consumo de tabaco consumo de the consumo del pan consumo domestic [de consumo domestic [de le consumo domestic [pro consumo domestic [pro le consumo durabile [benes de consumo energetic consumo intemperante de alcohol consumo interior consumo minimal consumo mundial consumo perdurabile [benes de consumo private consumo record consumo [articulo de consumo [articulo de grande consumo [augmentation del consumo [augmento del consumo [benes de consumo [cooperativa de consumo [imposto super le consumo [improprie pro le consumo [limitation de consumo [merces de consumo [nivello de consumo [patata destinate al consumo [patata pro le consumo [precio de consumo [restriction de consumo [societate de consumo [verduras pro proprie consumos [moderation del consumption consumption de alcohol consumption de aqua consumption de bira consumption de caffe consumption de carne consumption de massa consumption de oxygeno consumption de sucro consumption de tabaco consumption de the consumption domestic [de consumption domestic [de le consumption domestic [pro consumption domestic [pro le consumption private consumption record consumption [articulo de consumption [augmento del consumption [benes de consumption [improprie pro le consumption [merces de consumption [nivello de consumption [patata destinate al consumption [patata pro le consumption [precio de consumption [societate de consumption [verduras pro proprie consumptive consumptive [credito conta [illac un vita human non conta [iste goal non contabile contabile [beneficio contabile [experto contabile [machina contabile [substantivo contabile [valor contabilisar contabilisar le expensas contabilisate [debita contabilisation contabilitate contabilitate de debitores contabilitate de fabrica contabilitate de un interprisa contabilitate fiscal contabilitate in partita duple contabilitate in partita duplice contabilitate in partita simple contabilitate in partita simplice contabilitate per partita duple contabilitate per partita duplice contabilitate per partita simple contabilitate per partita simplice contabilitate [chef de contabilitate [error de contabilitate [le libros de contabilitate [machina de contabilitate [tener le contacto contacto anular contacto con le acido [le bucca se contrahe al contacto con le pelle [evita le contacto con le realitate [un aspere contacto con un persona [guardar le contacto con un persona [mantener se in contacto con un persona [prender contacto con un persona [remaner in contacto con un persona [restar in contacto con [entrar in contacto con [esser in contacto con [mitter in contacto con [mitter un contacto con [poner in contacto con [poner se in contacto con [poner un contacto con [venir in contacto de bimetallo contacto de relais contacto fugitive contacto glissante contacto sexual contacto telephonic contacto [al minor contacto [allergia de contacto [arco de contacto [assimilation per contacto [clave de contacto [colla de contacto [differentia de potential de contacto [facer contacto [friction de contacto [herbicida de contacto [ille es inapte al contacto [inserer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto [insertar le cavilia in le prisa de contacto [introducer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto [lente a contacto [lente de contacto [lentes a contacto [lentes de contacto [microphono a contacto [mitter le cavilia in le prisa de contacto [persona con difficultate pro establir contacto [puncto de contacto [rumper le contacto [superficie de contacto [veneno de contactor contactos familiar con un persona [haber contactos superficial contactos [establir contactos [multiplicar le contafilos contagiar contagion contagion aeree [transmissibile per contagion [directe contagion [focar de contagion [foco de contagion [indirecte contagion [periculo de contagion [preservar se del contagiose contagiose [disinfectar le camera de un malado contagiose [exemplo contagiose [haber un riso contagiose [maladia contagiose [materia contagiose [morbo contagiose [periodo de incubation de un maladia contagiose [riso contagiose [transmitter un maladia contagiose [transmitter un morbo contagiositate contagiositate del cholera contagioso contagiros contaguttas container containerisar containerisation containers [grue a containers [nave a containers [porto a containers [traino a contakilometros contal contal [corona contamillias contaminabile contaminar contaminate per un virus [esser contaminate [aqua contamination contamination aeree contamination ambiental contamination de dioxina contamination del aere contamination del ambiente contamination del ambiente ecologic contamination per dioxina contamination per ebola contamination radioactive contaminator contango contante contante [con moneta contante [moneta contante [remissa in moneta contapassos contar contar a su avantage contar con multe invitatos contar de [a contar desde le prime de maio [nos comencia a contar in detalios contar le votos contar ora [le tempore comencia a contar quaranta annos contar super contar un burla contar un historia contar un historia revoltante contar un persona inter su amicos contar usque a vinti contar [sin contarotationes contate [un anecdota gustosemente contato contator contator de aqua contator de electricitate contator de gas contator de granos contator de granulos contator de horas contator de moneta contator de monetas contator de ozono contator de revolutiones contator de rotationes contator de tornos contator de velocitate contator de votos contator del gas [leger le contator Geiger contator kilometric contator telephonic contator [constante de un contator [leger le contatornos conte conte hereditari conte palatin conte [titulo de contemner contemplabile contemplar contemplar le gloria de Deo contemplation contemplative contemplative [attitude contemplative [ille ha un temperamento contemplative [ordine contemplative [ordines contemplative [vita contemplativitate contemplator contemporanee contemporanee [historia contemporanee [linguage contemporanee [litteratura contemporanee [museo de arte contemporanee [panorama del litteratura contemporanee [societate contemporaneitate contemporaneitate de duo eventos historic contemporaneo contemptibile contemptibilitate contempto contempto del morte contempto supreme contemptor contemptuose contemptuose circa le bucca [tracto contendente contendente [parte contender contender le precio contender pro le prime placia contenditor contenta de pauco [un infante se contenta de poco [un infante se contentabile contentamento contentamento de se ipse contentar contentar se de contentar su creditores contentar su curiositate contentar [ille non es facile a contentar [ille non es facile de contente contente de se ipse contente de se mesme contention contentiose contentiose [jurisdiction contentiose [puncto contento contento conceptual contento de un bottilia contento de un libro [resumer le contento de un littera contento del cellula contento del conscientia contento del stomacho contento gastric contento intestinal contento principal contento stomachal contento [forma e contermine contessa contestabile contestante contestar contestar le authenticitate de un documento contestar le justessa de un conclusion contestar le justessa de un rationamento contestar un derecto a un persona contestar un testamento contestar un these contestatari [attitude contestate contestate [ideas contestate [politico contestate [puncto contestate [su position ha essite contestate [territorio contestation contestation del studentes contestation studentesc contestation [puncto de contestation [spirito de contexer contexto contexto cultural contexto europee [in le contexto historic contexto plus large [vider un cosa in un contexto socioeconomic contexto [deducer le senso de un parola per le contexto [elucidar un passage per le contexto [isolar un cosa de su contexto [isolate de su contexto [mitter in un certe contexto [placiar in un certe contexto [poner in un certe contexto [situar in un certe contexto [tractar un cosa al interior de un certe contexto [traher le signification del contextual contextual de un parola [position contextual [analyse contextual [signification contextualisar contextualitate contextura contextura de un discurso contextura del musculos contigue contigue [angulo contigue [camera contigue [le logica e le linguistica son disciplinas contigue [lor jardines es contigue [tractarjectos contiguitate contiguitate de duo notiones contilitate [Proust characterisa su personages contine cento paginas [iste libro contine errores [verificar si un cosa non contine multe amylo [le cereales continental continental [blocada continental [climate continental [deriva Continental [Europa continental [formationes sedimentari continental [le potentias continental [platteforma continental [terrassa continentalitate continentalitate del climate de un zona continente continente african [le continente australian [le continente eurasiatic continente nigre continentes [deriva del continentia continentia periodic continentos [isthmo que junge duo continer continer le incendio [on poteva continer le inimico continer se continer su cholera continer su emotion [non continer su furor continer su inquietude continer su ira continer su lacrimas continer un riso continer un surriso contingentamento contingentation contingentation de devisas contingentation [mesura de contingente contingente de importation contingente de pagamento contingente de truppas contingentia contingentias del vita quotidian contingentismo continger contingibile contingibilitate continite in un liquido [bullas de gas continua a expander se [le epidemia continua [le pluvia continua [le session continuabile continuabile al infinito [un canto continuar continuar a comburer continuar a facer un cosa continuar a sanguinar continuar a tremular continuar le lucta continuar le marcha continuar le mestiero de su patre continuar le viage continuar su studio(s) continuar su studios continuar un linea continuar un tradition continuate usque a septe horas [le travalios de extinction ha continuation continuation de nostre littera [como continuation de nostre littera [in continuative continuative [conjunction continuator continuava su studios [con diligentia assidue ille continuava su studios [con zelo assidue ille continue continue de nostre urbes [le aggrandimento continue in currente alternate [converter le currente continue [banda continue [creation continue [currente continue [effortio continue [evolution continue [fraction continue [industria continue [interprisa a travalio continue [interprisa de labor continue [interprisa de travalio continue [interruptiones continue [labor continue [lamentationes continue [lubrication continue [lubrification continue [polissa continue [producto continue [proportion continue [radiation continue [serra continue [session continue [spectro continue [toalia continue [travalio continue [unda continue [variabile continuitate continuitate de un action continuitate de un interprisa [assecurar le continuitate [axioma de continuitate [equation de continuitate [principio de continuitate [theorema de continuo continuo [basso continuum continuum spatio-tempore conto conto annual conto annue conto bancari conto commun [pro conto creditori conto currente conto de agio conto de aventuras [adaptation scenic de un conto de aventuras [adaptation theatral de un conto de cheques conto de clearing conto de depositos conto de fees conto de giro conto de giro [extracto de conto de lo que on ha perdite [non dar se conto de medico conto de Natal conto de phantasmas conto de profitos e perditas conto de reserva conto de sparnio conto de sparnios conto de tote le implicationes [io non me habeva date conto de [a conto de [dar conto de [render conto de [tener conto debitori conto del fees conto del gas conto e risco [pro vostre conto facetiose conto gustose conto humoristic conto impersonal conto in prosa conto per favor! [servitor, le conto popular conto postal conto private conto proprie [pro conto sapide [un conto [aperir un conto [cancellar un conto [controlar un conto [extracto de conto [incredibilitate de un conto [io habeva perdite le conto [libretto de conto [mitter in conto [movimentar un conto [revisar un conto [saldar un conto [saldo de un conto! [servitor, le conto [titular de un conto [verificar un contorna le citate [le fluvio contornar contornar le obstaculos contornar le positiones del inimico contornar un montania contorno contorno apparente contorno de un bosco contorno de un figura [traciar le contorno de un foreste contorno de un tabula contorno de un visage contorno exterior contorno interior contorno mixtelinee [figuras geometric a contorno [integral de contorno [linea de contorno [luce de contorno [lumine de contornos de un cosa [marcar le contornos del faciadas [le contornos imprecise contornos marcate contornos vage contornos [imprecision del contorquer contorsion contorsionarse contorsionista contorsionistic contortion contos con un persona [liquidar contos del mille e un noctes [le contos del oca contos inoperante contos [collection de contos [controlar le contos [corte de contos [cyclo de contos [libro de contos [repassar le contos [revision del contos [revisor de contra contra a nive [berillos contra accidentes [assecurantia contra accidentes [polissa de assecurantia contra al securitate del stato [attentar contra al vita de un persona [attentar contra animal [crueltate contra animales [crueltate contra aviones [defensa contra callos [unguento contra de un cosa [considerar le pro e le contra de un cosa [examinar le pro e le contra de un persona [pronunciar se contra furtos [assecurantia contra incendios [assecurantia contra incendios [assecurantia mutue contra incendios [assecurator contra incendios [compania de assecurantia contra incendios [esser assecurate contra incendios [societate de assecurantia contra isto [il es inutile de argumentar contra le accidentes [assecurantia contra le alcoholismo [lucta contra le ambiente ecologic [crimine contra le ambiente ecologic [crimines contra le ambiente [crimine contra le ambiente [crimines contra le aqua [lucta contra le callos [unguento contra le cancere [instituto pro le lucta contra le cancere [lucta contra le celo [su silhouette se distachava contra le criminalitate [lucta contra le culices [oleo contra le currente contra le currente [ir contra le currente [navigar contra le currente [remar contra le currentes de aere [protegite contra le damnos [assecurantia contra le disoccupation [assecurantia contra le disoccupation [lucta contra le erosion [protection contra le febre paludic [lucta contra le febre typhoide [vaccinar un persona contra le frigido [esser armate contra le frigido [indurar se contra le frigido [indurate contra le furto [assecurar se contra le grandine [assecurantia contra le guerra [iste libro es un requisitorio contra le heresia [edictos contra le heresia [le edictos contra le horologio in le montania [cursa contra le horologio per equipas [etape contra le horologio [cursa contra le inflation [battalia contra le inflation [prender mesuras energic contra le inimico [operar contra le insomnia [pastilla contra le invaliditate [assecurantia contra le lepra [lucta contra le locustas [lucto contra le maladias [luctar contra le malaria [lucta contra le morbos [luctar contra le mores [crimine contra le mosquitos [oleo contra le muros [le hedera rampa contra le nive [berillos contra le occupante [rebellar se contra le oppressores del libertate [luctar contra le pariete [pulsar le lecto contra le peste [lucta contra le pluvia [assecurantia contra le polio [vaccino contra le pollution [lucta contra le proprie conscientia contra le radiation del sol [protection contra le rheumatismo [lucta contra le rumores [battalia contra le securitate del stato [attentar contra le securitate del stato [crimine contra le societate [iste abuso es un accusation contra le sol [le vento gira contra le sol [le vento torna contra le somno [defender se contra le somno [luctar contra le sopor [luctar contra le stato [conjurar contra le submarinos [combatto contra le submarinos [lucta contra le tentation [esser indefense contra le tuberculose [vaccination contra le tusse [caramello contra le tusse [comprimito contra le tusse [guttas contra le tusse [pastilla contra le tusse [remedio contra le tusse [sirop contra le variola [vaccinar un persona contra le variola [vaccination contra le vento [bicyclar contra le vento [ir contra le vento [vader contra le vita de un persona [attentar contra le vitros [le pluvia face tictac contra me [le apparentias son contra mi desiderio expresse contra mi desiro expresse contra mi prohibition explicite contra mi prohibition expresse contra Napoleon [le potentias europee se ha coalisate contra omne apparentias illa ha ration contra periculo [proteger contra reimbursamento [inviar contra reimbursamento [invio contra riscos [assecurantia contra robamento [assecurantia contra su habitude [ager contra su natura [ager contra submersibiles [combatto contra submersibiles [lucta contra tote le males [le panacea contra tote le riscos [assecurantia contra tote prevision contra tote probabilitate que [il es contra tote riscos [assecurantia contra tote sorta de males [un remedio contra un adversario [argumentar contra un attacco [proteger se contra un cosa [premunir se contra un creditor [repetition contra un interpretation tendentiose del factos [insurger se contra un muro de incomprehension [choccar contra un muro de incomprension [choccar contra un muro [choccar contra un muro [lancear un petra contra un muro [plantar un scala contra un persona [complotar contra un persona [conspirar contra un persona [discargar su bile contra un persona [entrar in lite contra un persona [esser indisposite contra un persona [esser irate contra un persona [excitar su can contra un persona [facer un processo contra un persona [guardar rancor contra un persona [haber un prejudicio contra un persona [indignar se contra un persona [indisponer un persona contra un persona [intentar un causa contra un persona [intentar un procedimento contra un persona [intentar un procedura contra un persona [intentar un processo contra un persona [invectivar contra un persona [levar le mano contra un persona [nutrir odio contra un persona [nutrir resentimento contra un persona [obtener recurso contra un persona [organisar un campania de discredito contra un persona [pronunciar un diatriba contra un persona [recurrer contra un persona [recurrer in appello contra un persona [tempestar contra un tyranno [insurgerse contra vento [ir contra vento [vader contra [aperir le foco contra [appoiar se contra [balanciar le pro e le contra [batter le capite contra [batter le testa contra [combatter contra [considerar le pro e le contra [debatter se contra [declamar contra [esser contra [facer opposition contra [initiar un campania contra [le pro e le contra [luctar contra [militar contra [motinar contra [opponer un objection contra [peccar contra [portar accusationes contra [prender position contra [proceder judicialmente contra [pronunciar le sententia de morte contra [reager contra [reclamar contra [votar contraaccusation contraadmiral contraadmiral [bandiera del contraadmiral [nave de contraarbitrage contraargumento contraassecurantia contraattaccar contraattacco contraattacco [facer un contraattacco [passar al contraaviso contrabalancia contrabalancia le inconvenientes [le avantages contrabalanciar contrabandar contrabandero contrabandero [nave contrabandero [nave de contrabanderos [banda de contrabandista contrabandista de drogas contrabandista de opium contrabandista [nave contrabandistas [banda de contrabando contrabando de guerra contrabando del armas [facer le contrabando [carga con possibile contrabando [exportar contrabando [facer contrabando [importar contrabando [mercantia de contrabando [merce de contrabando [traffico de contrabassista contrabasso contrabatter contrabatteria contrabordo contrabordo [nave a contraception contraception biologic contraception chirurgic contraception hormonal contraception [practicar contraceptive contraceptive [effecto contraceptive [injection contraceptive [medio contraceptive [pilula contraceptive [producto contraceptive [propaganda contraceptivo contraceptivo intrauterin contraceptivo oral contraceptivos intrauterin contraceptivos [usar contracolpo contracolpo de stato contracolpo [per contraconto contracta le ligno [le siccitate contracta [le corde se contractante contractante [parte contractante [partes contractar contractar duo syllabas contractar le construction de un bloco de casas contractar obligationes contractar un alliantia contractar un assecurantia contractar un catarrho contractar un compra contractar un debita contractar un habitude contractar un hypotheca contractar un maladia contractar un maritage contractar un matrimonio contractar un obligation contractar un presto contractation contractation de personal contractation de un construction contractator [contractor = contractibile contractibilitate contractile contractile [fibra contractile [musculo contractile [musculos contractile [organo contractile [pupillas contractilitate contractilitate de un organo contractilitate del musculos contraction contraction de Lorentz contraction de un maritage contraction de un matrimonio contraction de un musculo contraction muscular contraction nervose contraction spasmodic contraction vermicular contraction [juncto de contractive contracto contracto a titulo onerose contracto aleatori contracto annullabile contracto bilateral contracto collective de labor contracto collective de travalio contracto commercial contracto commutative contracto conditional contracto consensual contracto de contracto de affretamento contracto de apprentissage contracto de arrentamento contracto de bodemeria contracto de commercio contracto de compensation contracto de compra contracto de construction contracto de excambio contracto de fornitura contracto de fretamento contracto de garantia contracto de inrolamento contracto de labor contracto de leasing contracto de livration contracto de location contracto de location [disdicimento del contracto de mantenentia contracto de mantenimento contracto de maritage contracto de matrimonio contracto de presto contracto de reassecurantia contracto de salario contracto de transporto contracto de travalio contracto de vendita contracto debe esser signate per tote le interessatos [le contracto decennal contracto emphyteotic contracto es valide usque a 1999 [le contracto esjecte a revision cata dece annos [le contracto indissolubile contracto matrimonial contracto onerose contracto per consentimento mutual contracto pignorative contracto pluriannual contracto pro un anno contracto provisional contracto reciproc contracto rescindibile contracto salarial contracto scripte contracto simulate contracto standard contracto tacite contracto unilateral contracto verbal contracto [annullar un contracto [approbar un contracto [cession del contracto [clausula fixate in un contracto [clausulas de un contracto [complir un contracto [conditiones de un contracto [conforme al contracto [cosignar un contracto [cosignatarios de un contracto [disfacer un contracto [executar un contracto [expiration de un contracto [extension de un clausula de contracto [falsificar un contracto [firmar un contracto [indissolubilitate de un contracto [inexecution de un contracto [inobservation de un contracto [insertion de un clausula in un contracto [intercalar un clausula in un contracto [intercalation de un clausula in un contracto [invalidar un contracto [invalidation de un contracto [invaliditate de un contracto [labor contracto [le addition de un clausula a un contracto [le conclusion de un contracto [ligate per contracto [nullification de un contracto [nullitate de un contracto [passar un contracto [projecto de contracto? [quando habera loco le datation del contracto [ratificar un contracto [realisation de un contracto [rediger un contracto [rescinder un contracto [rescindibilitate de un contracto [ruptura de contracto [ruptura de un contracto [sigillo de contracto [signar un contracto [stipular per contracto [stipulationes de un contracto [terminos de un contracto [travalio contracto [un clausula inobservate del contracto [unilateralitate de un contracto [validar un contracto [violation de contractor = contractator contractos prorogabile contractual contractual [clausula contractual [conditiones contractual [obligation contractual [obligationes contractual [onerositate del conditiones contractual [precio contractual [responsabilitate contractual [retroactivitate de un clausula contractura contractura cicatricial contractura de un musculo contractura del bucca contracturar contracultura contracurrente contracurrente equatorial contracurrente [ir a contracurrente [navigar a contracurva contradansa contradansa se dansa generalmente a octo personas [le contradeclaration contradica contradice le linea politic del partito [isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente [isto contradicer contradicer le testimonio de un persona contradictio in terminis contradiction contradiction con [esser in contradiction flagrante con [in contradiction in le terminos contradiction interne contradiction [haber le spirito de contradiction [implicar un contradiction [involver un contradiction [mutue contradiction [non admitter contradiction [non supportar contradiction [non supportar le contradictiones [illa es un cumulo de contradictiones [ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones [texito de contradictor contradictori contradictori [esser de humor contradictori [interrogatorio contradictori [iste conceptiones es contradictori [judicio contradictori [le declarationes esseva contradictori [ruitos contradictori [sentimentos contradistinction contradistinctive contradistinguer contraeffecto contraeffortio contraexemplo contrafacer contrafacer billetes de banca contrafacer le gestos de un persona contrafacer le voce de un persona contrafacer moneta contrafacer un signatura contrafacte contrafaction contrafaction de billetes de banca [le contrafaction de un producto [le contrafaction [iste producto es un contrafactor contrafagotto contrafenestra contrafilo contrafilo [a contrafilo [trenchar carne a contrafoco contraforte contraforte [barrage a contraforte [cuspide de un contrafortia contrafuga contragovernamento contrahe al contacto con le acido [le bucca se contrahe le ligno [le siccitate contrahe [le corde se contrahente contrahente del frigido [le effecto contrahente [partes contraher contraher duo syllabas contraher obligationes contraher se contraher un alliantia contraher un assecurantia contraher un catarrho contraher un compra contraher un debita contraher un maladia contraher un maritage contraher un matrimonio contraher un obligation contraher un presto contraindicar contraindicar un medicamento contraindication contraindication de un tractamento contrainquesta contralto contralto [voce de contraluce contraluce [a contraluce [photo(graphia) a contraluce [photo(graphia) prendite a contraluce [poner un cosa a contramandar contramandar per telephono contramandato contramanifestante contramanifestar contramanifestation contramarca contramarcar contramarcha contramarchar contramarea contramesura contramina contraminar contramuro contranatural contranaturalitate contraoffensiva contraoffensiva [passar al contraofferta contraordine contrapartita contrapartitas [rectificar mediante contrapasso contrapedal contrapedal [freno a contrapedal [freno de contrapedalar contrapesar contrapeso contraplacate contraplacate [ligno contraponer contraporta contraposition contraposition de ideas contraposition de principios contrapoter contrapression contrapression [exercer un contraprestation contraproba contraproducente contraproducente [argumento contraproducente [isto serea contraproducente [systema contraproductive contraproductive [argumento contraproductive [isto serea contraprojecto contrapromissa contrapropaganda contraproposition contraproposition [facer un contraproposition [presentar un contraprova contrapublicitate contrapunctic contrapunctista contrapunctista de Wagner [le polytonalitate contrapunctistic contrapunctistic [concerto contrapunctistic [stilo contrapuncto contraquestion contrareforma contraresponsa contrarevolution contrarevolutionari contrarevolutionario contrari contrari a mi principios contrari a nostre interesses [isto es contrari al constitution contrari al convenientias contrari al decentia contrari al equitate [isto es contrari al expectation [esser contrari al expectation(es) contrari al justitia [isto es contrari al lege contrari al natura [isto es contrari al ration contrari al regulamento contrari al veritate [isto es contrari [argumento contrari [aviso contrari [circulation contrari [circulation in senso contrari [clausula contrari [con sentimentos contrari [currente contrari [dar le voto contrari [declaration contrari [effecto contrari [esser de opinion contrari [fortia contrari [in direction contrari [in le direction contrari [in senso contrari [interesses contrari [mandato contrari [marea contrari [ordine contrari [parte contrari [polos magnetic de polaritate contrari [proba contrari [prova contrari [salvo aviso contrari [salvo indication contrari [sentimentos contrari [stipulation contrari [traffico contrari [traffico in senso contrari [vento contrariante [esser contrariar contrariar le movimentos del inimico contrariar le voluntate de un persona contrariate contrariate [projecto contrarietate contrarietate de judicamentos contrarietates [crescer malgrado de contrario contrario de [tote le contrario del pensamento discursive es le pensamento intuitive [le contrario del pensata discursive es le pensata intuitive [le contrario [al contrario [exemplo del contrario [le exacte contrario [probar le contrario [provar le contrario [toto indica le contrarios se exclude [le contrarios [harmonia del contraronda contrarotative contras [ponderar le pros e le contrascarpa contrasenso contrasignar contrasignatario contrasignate per un ministro [decreto contrasignatura contrasigno contrasigno [apponer un contrasigno [facer un contrasigno [mitter un contrasigno [passar le contraspia contraspion contraspionage contraspionage [facer contrastabile contrastante contrastante [colores contrastante [effecto contrastar contrastate de un photo [copia multo contrastive contrastive [colores contrastive [grammatica contrastive [linguistica contrasto contrasto con [facer un contrasto con [in contrasto de brillantias contrasto de colores contrasto de phase contrasto de phase [microscopio a contrasto de phase [microscopio de contrasto de sentimentos contrasto del colores contrasto evidente contrasto marcate contrasto nette contrasto [adjustamento de contrasto [effecto de contrasto [filtro de contrasto [per contrasto [regular le contrasto [regulation de contrastos ideologic contrastos marcate [negativo de contrastos [attenuar le contrasubjecto contratempore contratempore [a contratempore [suffrer un contraterrorismo contraterrorista contratorpedinero contravallation contravalor contravapor contravariante contravariante [vector contravariantia contraveneno contraveneno [administrar un contraveni al interesse general [isto contraveni al lege de Deo [isto contravenir contravenir al regulamento contravention contravention de parking contravention del lege [ager in contravention pro un infraction al codice del via [attrappar un contravention pro un infraction al traffico del via [attrappar un contravention super su parabrisa [trovar un contravention [attrappar un contravention [dar un contravention [esser in contravention [in caso de contravention [pagar un contravento contraventor contraventor del lege contraventor del regulas contraversia juridic contravisita contribuente contribuente de impostos contribuer contribuer al costos contribuer al dono contribuer al presente contribuer al subsistentia del familia contribuer al successo de un interprisa contribuer secundo su medios contribuite al affinamento del gusto [toto ha contribution contribution del empleatores contribution ecclesiastic contribution obligatori contribution voluntari contribution [apportar su contribution [augmentation del contribution [augmento del contribution [carta de contribution [ille apporta su contribution [pagamento de contribution [reduction del contributiones [controlator del contributive contributive [parte contributor contristar contristate [iste tragedia me ha contrite contrite [monstrar se contrite [peccator contrition controla rigorosemente [su medico la controlabile controlabile [affirmationes controlabile [informationes controlabilitate controlabilitate del informationes controlar controlar le contos controlar le execution del budget controlar le passaportos controlar le validitate de controlar postea controlar se controlar su parolas controlar su reactiones controlar un conto controlar un facto controlate controlate [economia controlate [variabile controlator controlator de credito controlator de velocitate controlator del billetes controlator del budget controlator del butyro controlator del contributiones controlator del creditos controlator del navigation aeree controlator del traffico aeree controlator del traino controlo controlo antidoping controlo budgetari controlo conjunctural controlo de balancio controlo de caseo controlo de credito controlo de devisas controlo de nascentias controlo de paritate controlo de qualitate controlo de routine controlo de se ipse [perder le controlo de securitate controlo de un cassa controlo de velocitate per radar controlo del balancia [le controlo del ballon controlo del billetes controlo del budget controlo del butyro controlo del cassa controlo del creditos controlo del doana controlo del financias [le controlo del fisco [eluder le controlo del nascentias controlo del passaportos controlo del precios controlo del production controlo del stato controlo del volante [perder le controlo del volumine controlo del volumine [button del controlo doanal controlo doaner controlo final controlo manual controlo medic controlo parental [esser controlo perfunctori controlo preventive controlo radar controlo remote controlo salarial controlo social controlo sphincteric controlo statal controlo stricte controlo super [exercer controlo technic de automobiles controlo technic de autos controlo vertical del precios controlo [algorithmo de controlo [apparato de controlo [barriera de controlo [camera de controlo [commission de controlo [computator de controlo [dispositivo de controlo [gruppo de controlo [guarita de controlo [haber controlo [horologio de controlo [installation de controlo [instrumento de controlo [lista de controlo [loco de controlo [luce de controlo [lumine de controlo [medico de controlo [mitter a controlo [mitter a un controlo [monstra de controlo [pannello de controlo [posto de controlo [presentar in caso de controlo [rocchetta de controlo [sala de controlo [servicio de controlo [systema de controlo [talon de controlo [turre de controlo [vite de controlos ergonomic controverse controverse [puncto controversia controversia de frontiera controversia doctrinal controversia juridic controversia religiose controversia theologic controversia [arbitrar un controversia [esser involvite in un controversia [isto es un puncto de controversia [puncto de controversias christologic del quinte seculo [le controversista controverter controvertibile controvertibile [affirmationes controvertibilitate controvertibilitate de certe affirmationes controvertite [puncto contumace contumacia contumacia [condemnar in contumacia [condemnation per contumacia [processo per contumacia [sententia in contumelia contumelias [coperir un persona de contumeliose contunder contuse contuse [bracio contuse [oculo contuse [plaga contusion contusion legier contusionar contusionate contusionate [bracio contusionate [oculo conurbation convalescente convalescentia convalescentia [casa de convalescentia [congedo de convalescentia [esser in convalescentia [periodo de convalescer convallaria convection convection [currente de convection [estufa de convective convector convector a carbon convector a gas conveller conveni meraviliosemente [isto me conveni que [le partes convenibile convenibile [salario convenibile [seliger le momento convenibilemente in Interlingua [exprimer se multo convenibilemente [comportar se convenibilemente [esser pagate conveniente conveniente [recompensa convenientia convenientia [maritage de convenientia [matrimonio de convenientias [bravar le convenientias [contrari al convenientias [observar le convenientias [respectar le convenir convenir [precio a convenite [al hora convenite [precio conventiculo convention convention collective de labor convention collective de travalio Convention de Bern Convention de Geneva convention de labor convention de tarifas convention de travalio convention international convention monetari convention papal convention postal convention salarial convention synallagmatic convention tacite convention [signatura de un conventional conventional de politessa [formula conventional del moneta [valor conventional [armamento conventional [armas conventional [central electric conventional [character conventional [clausula conventional [explosivo conventional [ille ha ideas multo conventional [le ceremonias conventionalismo conventionalismo artistic [le conventionalista conventionalitate conventiones social convento convento cartusan convento de clarissas convento de monachos convento de religiosos convento masculin convento premonstratense convento [cappella de un convento [entrar in conventual conventual [assemblea conventual [benes conventual [bibliotheca conventual [cappella conventual [congregation conventual [ecclesia conventual [schola conventual [vita conventualitate converge in Bilthoven [le tres camminos converge verso un puncto [lineas que convergente convergente [algorithmo convergente [evolution convergente [fasce convergente [interesses convergente [lente convergente [lineas convergente [progression convergente [sequentia convergente [serie convergente [speculo convergente [strabismo convergente [undas convergentia convergentia absolute convergentia de duo lineas convergentia de duo theorias convergentia de ideas convergentia uniforme convergentia [criterio de convergentia [puncto de converger conversabile conversar conversation conversation animate conversation aperte conversation clarifica le cosas [un tal conversation con le vicinos conversation con [esser in conversation de tabula conversation franc conversation incoherente conversation indecente conversation informal conversation insipide conversation instructive conversation intime conversation private conversation procede tranquillemente [le conversation telephonic conversation [alimentar le conversation [animar le conversation [comenciar un conversation [concluder un conversation [curso de conversation [fatuitate de un conversation [fragmentos de lor conversation [interrumper un conversation [participar al conversation [prolongar le conversation [reprender le conversation [sala de conversation [stenographiar un conversation [sustener un conversation [terminar un conversation [thema de conversation [tono de conversation [topico del conversationes al maxime nivello conversationes diplomatic conversationes ha arrivate a un puncto morte [le conversationes interminabile conversationes preliminar conversator conversator agradabile conversator brillante conversion conversion collective conversion de energia conversion de francos in florinos conversion in composto conversion in massa conversion interne conversion [coefficiente de conversion [curso de conversion [factor de conversion [formula de conversion [tabella de conversion [tabula de conversion [tentativa de converso conversos [predicar inter converte se in fumo [su sperantias converter converter florinos in marcos converter in actos converter in composto converter le currente continue in currente alternate converter le idolatras al christianismo converter le vita de un persona in un inferno converter se a un religion converter se al christianismo converter se in fumo converter se in pulvere converter se in ruinas converter un numero a un altere systema numeric convertera [tu es de pulvere e in pulvere tu te convertera [tu es pulvere e in pulvere tu te converteva in le thema central del electiones [le disarmamento se convertibile convertibile [action convertibile [moneta convertibile [obligation convertibile [valuta convertibilitate convertibilitate de valutas convertimento convertite convertite [judeo convertite [pagano convertite [paganos convertitor convertitor acustoelectric convertitor Bessemer convertitor de copula convertitor de frequentia convertitor de imagine convertitor de modulation convertitor electrohydraulic convexe convexe concave convexe [lente convexe [programmation convexe [speculo convexe [superficie convexitate convexitate de un lente conviar conviate per naves de guerra [naves mercante conviction conviction a un persona [imponer su conviction ardente conviction intime conviction religiose conviction [acquirer le conviction [ager per conviction [carer de convictiones religiose non lo permitte [lor convicto convictos [le prime colonos de Australia esseva convincente convincente [adducer argumentos convincente [facer un discurso convincente [fortia convincente [proba convincente [prova convincente [rationamento convincentemente [parlar convincer convincer me [ille ha parlate usque a convincer [ille non se lassa convincibile convincimento convincimento que [in le convincite del philosophia de Hegel [partitario convincite del philosophia hegelian [partitario convincite [esser plenmente convio convio [linea de convio [navigar in convio [systema de convita a un promenada [le belle tempore convitar convitar un persona a facer un cosa convitar un persona a un festa convitato convitato al nuptias conviva conviva de honor convival convivas al tabula [collocation del conviventia conviventia [forma de conviver convocabile convocar convocar un assemblea convocar un concilio convocar un conferentia convocar un conferentia panarabe convocar un persona a un examine convocar un reunion convocation convocation de un concilio convocation del conclave convocation del parlamento convocation [carta de convocation [folio de convocation [littera de convocation [responder a un convocato convocator convolubile convolute convolute del bananiero [le folios convolution convolution [integral de convolution [theorema de convolver convolvulaceas convolvulo convolvulo arvense convolvulo tricolor convoyar convoyator convoyo convoyo de parada convoyo funebre convoyo funeral convoyo magnificente convoyo remolcate convoyo sumptuose convoyo [flotta de convoyo [linea de convoyo [navigar in convoyo [protection de convoyo [systema de convulsar convulsava su tractos [le pavor convulse convulse [tusse convulsemente [rider convulsemente [tremar convulsion convulsion de risada convulsion de riso convulsion febril convulsion stomachal convulsion stomacho convulsion tonic convulsionar convulsionari convulsionario convulsiones clonic convulsiones de un revolution convulsiones epileptic convulsiones tonic convulsiones [suffrer de convulsive convulsive [accesso convulsive [effortio convulsive [risada convulsive [riso convulsive [singulto convulsive [sternutation convulsive [syncope convulsive [tusse coolie coolie [casa de coolie [labor de coolie [salario de coolie [travalio de coolies [recrutamento de Cooper Cooper [test de cooperar cooperar al mantenimento del pace cooperar al successo de un initiativa cooperar in un interprisa cooperation cooperation a un interprisa [apportar su cooperation agricole cooperation agricultural cooperation con [in cooperation de agricultores Cooperation e de Disveloppamento Economic [OCDE: Organisation de cooperation intereuropee cooperation stricte [producto de un cooperation [spirito de cooperativa cooperativa agricole cooperativa agricultural cooperativa de agricultores cooperativa de compra cooperativa de compratores cooperativa de construer cooperativa de consumitores cooperativa de consumo cooperativa de credito cooperativa de production cooperative cooperative [attitude cooperative [societate cooperative [systema cooperator coopertest cooptar cooptar nove membros in le consilio directive cooptation cooptation [admitter un persona per coordinabile coordinante coordinante [conjunction coordinar coordinata coordinata generalisate coordinatas bipolar coordinatas cartesian coordinatas curvilinee coordinatas cylindric coordinatas de un puncto coordinatas equatorial coordinatas orthogonal coordinatas parametric coordinatas polar coordinatas polar [systema de coordinatas selenographic coordinatas spatial coordinatas spatiotemporal coordinatas spheric coordinatas tangential coordinatas toroidal coordinatas [plano de coordinatas [systema de coordinatas [transformation del coordinate coordinate [actiones coordinate [propositiones coordination coordination asyndetic coordination del movimentos coordination del recercas coordination polysyndetic coordination [adverbio de coordination [conjunction de coordination [problema de coordination [tabella de coordinative coordinatographo coordinator coordinator [elemento coordinator [plano coorientation copal copal [lacca al copal [oleo de copal [vernisse al coparticipante coparticipante a un interprisa coparticipante in un interprisa coparticipar coparticipar a un interprisa coparticipar in un interprisa coparticipation coparticipation del travaliatores al beneficios Copenhagen copenhagese copepode copepodo Copepodos coperculo coperculo a cardine coperculo a vite coperculo de casserola coperculo de coffro coperculo de pipa coperculo de un potto [disvitar le coperculo de un puteo coperculo de valise coperculo del motor coperculo [altiar le coperculo [levar le coperculo [platto a coperculos [paniero a coperi le alas del papiliones [squamulas coperi le damno(s) [le assecurantia coperi partialmente [le tegulas se coperi [le assecurantia coperi [le celo se coperi-aures coperi-objecto(s) copericapite copericatena coperifoco coperifoco [ordinar le coperijuncto coperilecto coperilibro coperimatras coperinuca coperipedes coperiplatto(s) coperir coperir con gravella coperir con trass coperir con un strato de gravella coperir de basios le facie de un persona coperir de papiro mural coperir de resina coperir le bucca coperir le casserola coperir le costos coperir le deficit coperir le expensas coperir le retiro de un persona coperir le risco coperir le ruito coperir se de debitas coperir se de gloria coperir se de infamia coperir se del pennas del pavon coperir se ignominia coperir su nuditate coperir un distantia coperir un foco coperir un lacuna coperir un libro coperir un persona de contumelias coperir un persona de opprobio coperiradiator coperisella coperitabula coperite de nive, on non pote passar [pro que le via es coperite de rore [le campos esseva coperite de sudor [facie coperite il ha pauc rore [con un celo coperite il ha poc rore [con un celo coperite [patinatorio coperite [piscina coperitectos coperitesta coperitheiera coperivolante copernican copernican del immobilitate del sol al centro del universo [le theoria copernican [systema heliocentric Copernico Copernico [theoria heliocentric de coperte coperte de arbores coperte de callositates [manos coperte de corio coperte de fango [le infante esseva coperte de gloria coperte de musco coperte de nive [paisage coperte de pruina coperte de rugas [facie coperte de sanguine coperte de spuma coperte de sudor coperte de tela [button coperte de texito [button coperte de vegetation coperte [allée coperte [carretta coperte [carro coperte [celo coperte [celo legiermente coperte [cheque coperte [con allusiones coperte [con parolas coperte [in terminos coperte [mercato coperte [patinatorio coperte [pectinatura coperte [piscina coperte [tribuna copertemente a un cosa [alluder coperto copertor copertor de ardesia copertor de tecto de ardesia copertor [plumbero copertos [cassetta de copertura copertura de ardesia copertura de auto(mobile) copertura de canna copertura de cavallo copertura de lana copertura de lecto copertura de lemna copertura de microscopio copertura de palea copertura de un quaderno copertura de viage copertura del flancos copertura del libro se discolla [le copertura dur [libro con copertura individual copertura plastificate [quaderno a copertura pro un persona copertura wattate copertura [mitter in copertura [planta de copertura [titulo de coperturas de molleton coperturas [succuter le copia copia authentic copia autorisate copia con le original [confrontar un copia conforme copia conforme al original copia de un documento copia de un photo copia exacte copia incluse [secundo copia intermedie copia legalisate copia multo contrastate de un photo copia munde copia nette copia nette [facer un copia original copia pirata copia textual copia verificate copia [in duplice copiar copiar a machina copiar a mano copiar celatemente copiar in quatro exemplares copiar per xerox copiar un documento copiar un obra de arte copiar un pictura copiar [machina a copiar [papiro a copiar [papiro pro copiar [pressa a copiar [tinta a copiar [tinta de copiar [tinta pro copias de un cosa [facer dece copias de un documento [collationar le copias [in duo copias [in tres copiator copiator de telegrammas copilota copiose copiose [discurso copiose [recolta copiose [repasto copiosemente [dinar copiosemente [plorar copiositate copiositate de citationes copiositate de exemplos copista copista [error de copista [falta de copista [glossa interpolate per un copla coplanar coplanar [electrodos coplanar [vectores copolymero coposseder copossessor copra copra [oleo de copra [production de copra [productor de copra [torta de copresidente copresidentia copresider coprino coprocultura coproducer coproducteur coproduction coproduction franco-italian coprolalia coprolalic coprolitho coprologia coprophage coprophagia coprophago coprophile coprophilia coprophobia coproprietario coproprietate coproprietate [posseder un casa in coprotector copte copte [lingua coptic copto copula copula de ciconias copula de columbas copula de conceptos copula de dansatores copula de fortias copula de frenage copula de notiones copula de pipionen copula de pipiones copula de sponsos copula de sposos copula de torsion copula motor copula thermoelectric copula [convertitor de copula [momento de un copula [portrait de copular copular se copulate [circuitos copulate [impedantia copulate [oscillationes copulate [vendita copulation copulation [organo de copulative copulative [conjunction copulative [junction copulative [organo copulative [verbo copulator copulator [comportamento copulator [maniera copulator [modo copulator [organo copulator [ritual copy-writer copyright copyright [iste libro ha coquetta coquettar coquette coquette [cappello coquetteria coracoide coracoide [apophyse coracoide [musculo corage corage! corage a un persona [infunder corage a un persona [insufflar corage a [dar corage de leon corage del desperation [le corage heroic corage invincibile corage leonin corage viril corage [acto de corage [biber pro dar se corage [dar corage [facer monstra de corage [facer proba de corage [facer prova de corage [haber le corage [ille non ha un scintilla de corage [infunder corage [mancar de corage [prender corage [reassemblar tote su coragiose coragiose comportamento [encomiar un soldato pro su coragiose [monstrar se coragiose [prender un initiativa coragiose [resistentia corallero corallifere corallifere [banco corallifere [insula corallifere [scolios coralliforme coralligene corallin corallin [banco corallin [calcario corallin [insula corallin [labios corallina corallite corallo corallo calcari corallo fossile corallo rubie corallo [banco de corallo [barriera de corallo [calcario de corallo [insula de Corallo [Mar de corallo [Mar de corallo [pisca del corallo [piscator de corallo [scolio de corallorrhiza corallos [collar de corallos [scolios de coram coram populo coran coranic corbata corbata de fructos corbe corbe a fructos corbe a pan corbe a papiro corbe a provisiones corbe de fascias corbe de flores corbe de fructos corbe de imballage corbe de palea corbe de pan corbe de panetero corbe de pellaturas corbe de provisiones corbe de vimine corbe [ansa de un corbe [bottilia corbe [le tressage de un corbe [mitter in un corberia corbero corbes [fabrication de corbes [tressar corbes [tressator de corbetta corbetta a pan corbetta a provisiones corbetta de junco corbetta de pan corbetta de provisiones corbetta de sutura Corbusier [functionalismo de Le corcar corco corco de barril corco decorative corco ornamental corco [placa de corco [production de corco [remotion del corco [residuos de corcos [fabrica de corcos [fabricante de corcos [fabrication de corda corda a saltar corda a siccar corda de amianto corda de arco corda de asbesto corda de balanciamento corda de campana corda de campanetta corda de cannabe corda de cannabe de Manila corda de cannabis corda de cannabis de Manila corda de cibollas corda de coton corda de grappin corda de imballage corda de Manila corda de palea corda de papiro corda de polea corda de puteo corda de rachetta corda de remolcage corda de saltar corda de salvamento corda de salvation corda de tenta corda de un cometa corda de un cometa de papiro corda ha cedite bruscamente [le corda laxe corda levatori corda non ha bastante joco [iste corda pro metir corda pro saltar corda se ha distachate [le corda tense corda [dansator de corda [disnodar un corda [distender le corda [distender un corda [friction del corda [inrolar un corda [laxitate del corda [le extremitates de un corda [saltar al corda [solea de corda [sursum corda [tender un corda [tension de un corda [tiro al corda [torquer corda [torquer un corda [traction al corda [trenchar un cordage cordages mobile cordages vive cordar cordas per un nodo [attachar duo cordas [intricar le corda(s) [scala de cordas [scala de cordas [transmission per cordata cordate cordatifolie corde corde aperte [operation a corde aperte [parlar a corde artificial corde batte ancora [le corde batte de gaudio [su corde batte de joia [su corde de auro corde de auro [haber un corde de glacie [haber un corde de infante corde de leon Corde de Leon [Ricardo corde de lepore corde de petra corde de petra [un corde de rana corde de rocca corde de un malo corde de un persona [emover le corde de un persona [furar le corde de un persona [parlar al corde de un persona [penetrar le corde de un persona [rumper le corde de un pomo corde de [ablandar le corde del hiberno [in le corde del question [isto non va al corde dolorose corde human corde hypertrophiate corde infantil corde magnanime corde maternal corde materne corde palpitava de desiro [mi corde saltava de allegressa [su corde sanguinante [con le corde se contracta [le corde se contrahe [le corde sensibile corde sensibile [haber le corde solide [haber le corde super le bucca [haber le corde super le labios [haber le corde tenere [a corde transplantate corde transplantate esseva rejectate [le corde [adipositate del corde [al fundo de su corde [amico del corde [apice del corde [arresto del corde [battimento del corde [catheter del corde [chirurgia del corde [crito de corde [de bon corde [de tote corde [de tote le corde [desiderio del corde [desiro de corde [desiro del corde [dilatation del corde [discargar su corde [dur de corde [esser juvene de corde [function del corde [functionamento del corde [graffo del corde [haber battimentos de corde [haber un cosa super le corde [hypertrophia del corde [in forma de corde [in le fundo de su corde [insufficientia del corde [iste infante me ha robate le corde [isto veni del fundo de su corde [le aorta origina al ventriculo sinistre del corde [lontan del oculos, lontan del corde [lontano del corde [maladia del corde [malformation del corde [mancar de corde [musculo de corde [operation de corde [palpitation de corde [paralyse del corde [patir del corde [prender a corde [pulsation del corde [punction del corde [region del corde [ruptura del corde [secreto del corde [sequer le voce de su corde [sin corde [spasmo del corde [steatose del corde [syncope del corde [transplantation del corde [valvula del corde [valvulas del corde [ventriculo del cordelero corderia cordero cordetta cordial cordial [entente cordial [relationes cordial [remedio cordial [salutes cordial [un benvenita cordialitate cordialmente un persona [reciper cordierite cordifolie cordiforme cordiforme [folios cordillera Cordillera del Andes Cordillera del andes cordipetale cordite cordo del policia cordon cordon de calceo cordon de calceo(s) cordon de corset cordon de cortina(s) cordon de policia cordon de sanitate cordon de scarpa cordon de scarpa(s) cordon de seta cordon de tirage cordon del policia ha incirculate le casa [un cordon medullar cordon nervose cordon prolongator cordon sanitari cordon spermatic cordon umbilical cordon umbilical [ligaturar le cordon [interruptor a cordon [interruptor con cordon [tirar le Cordova cordovan cordovano Corea Corea del Sud corean corean [lingua corean [peninsula coreano coredactor coregente coregentia coregono Corelli [sarabanda de coreopsis coresponsabile coresponsabilisar coresponsabilitate corfiota Corfu coriacee coriacee [carne coriandro coriandro [semine de corindon corinthie corinthie [capitello corinthie [colonna corinthie [columna corinthio corinthios [Epistolas al Corintho Corintho [pan al uvas de Corintho [pan de uvas de Corintho [panetto al uvas de Corintho [panetto rotunde al uvas de Corintho [uva de corio corio a affilar corio a calceo corio a rasar corio a rasorio corio a scarpas corio a solea corio artificial corio brute corio capillute corio chromate corio crude corio de affilar corio de alligator corio de bove corio de cavallo corio de ren corio de Russia corio de solea corio de vitello corio glacé corio glaciate corio grasse corio grasse [de corio marocchin corio rigide corio [articulos de corio [avantal de corio [carton corio [commercio de corio [coperte de corio [corregia de corio [fabrica de corio [fabricante de corio [fabrication de corio [ligate in corio [preparar corio [residuos de corio [sorta de corio [tannar corispermo cormo cormoran cormoran cristate cornac cornaceas cornalina cornamento cornamento cervin cornamento de ren cornamento ramose cornamusa cornamusa [sonator de cornar cornatura cornatura cervin cornatura de ren cornatura ramose cornea cornea [graffo del cornea [transplantation del corneal corneal [inflammation corned-beef cornee cornee [carapace cornee [lente cornee [petra corner corner de penalitate corner es tirate de un angulo del terreno [le corner [penalty cornetta cornetta a datos cornetta a pistones cornetta acustic cornetta de crema cornetta de datos cornetta de gelato cornetta de patatas frite cornetta de posta cornetta de postilion cornettista cornetto de gelato cornflakes cornic cornice cornice nigre cornice [plana de cornichon cornico cornicula corniculate [clavaria cornificar cornificar se cornification corniforme corno corno a calceo corno a calceos corno a scarpas corno acustic corno albe corno alpin corno anglese corno artificial corno basse corno de abundantia corno de abundantia [le corno de Ammon corno de appello corno de bove corno de bruma corno de cervo corno de chassa corno de nebula corno de un limace corno de vacca corno sanguinee corno synthetic corno [bacca de corno [ligno de corno [pectine de corno [signal del corno [sonar le corno [sonator de cornos de ren cornos ramificate del cervo cornos [bestial a cornos [bestias a cornos [cervo de dece corno(s) [colpo de cornos [portar cornos [prender le tauro per le cornucopia cornute cornute [argumento cornute [bestia cornute [bestial cornute [bestias cornute [palamedea cornuto corolla corolla bilabiate corolla hexapetale [flores con corolla hypogyn corolla infundibuliforme corolla labiate corolla multifide corolla pentapetale corolla polypetale corolla rotacee corolla secundari corolla tubulose corolla urceolate corollario corollario de iste vista corollate corollifere corolliflor corolliforme corona corona austral corona comital corona contal corona danese corona de Advento corona de auro super un dente [mitter un corona de cavallero corona de filices corona de flores corona de folios corona de gloria corona de hedera corona de lauriero corona de lauro corona de lauros corona de martyre corona de myrtos corona de pentecoste corona de perlas corona de radios corona de rosas corona de spinas corona del martyre corona ducal corona ferree corona funebre corona funeral corona funerari corona honorific corona imperial corona mortuari corona nuptial corona papal corona pontifical corona principesc corona radial corona radiate corona regal corona royal corona solar corona su effortios [isto corona svedese corona tchec corona triumphal corona votive corona [abdicar al corona [colonia del corona [consilio del corona [deponer un corona [deposition de un corona [detentor del corona [herede del corona [hereditate del corona [joiel del corona [joieles del Corona [prerogativa del corona [rege sin corona [tressar un corona [triple coronaal coronagrapho coronal coronal [consonante coronal [gases coronal [luce coronal [lumine coronal [osso coronal [plumas coronal [sutura coronamento coronamento [ceremonia de coronar coronar un imperator coronar un libro coronar un rege coronari coronari [arteria coronari [maladias coronari [occlusion coronari [philadelpho coronari [vena coronari [venas coronaria coronaritis coronate coronate de agulia [campanil coronate [capite coronate [leon coronate [testa coronation coronation imperial coronation [ceremonia de coronation [festa de coronation [festa del coronato coronella coronifere coronilla corono tchec coronographo coronoide coronoide [apophyse coronopo coronula corozo corporal corporal [beltate corporal [besonio corporal [calor corporal [castigamento corporal [castigation corporal [causar lesiones corporal [cavitate corporal [condition corporal [correction corporal [debilitate corporal [defecto corporal [exercitio corporal [fortia corporal [hygiene corporal [labor corporal [linguage corporal [necessitates corporal [odor corporal [pena corporal [peso corporal [pilositate corporal [punition corporal [structura corporal [travalio corporalitate corporar corporation corporation de mercantes corporation del paneteros corporation [pictura de corporatismo = corporativismo corporatista = corporativista corporatista [stato corporative corporative [derecto corporative [movimento corporative [spirito corporative [stato corporative [systema corporativismo [corporatismo = corporativista [corporatista = corporatura corporatura robuste [esser corporatura [robustessa de